


Tie Me To A Dream

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [25]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Dom/sub, Post-Canon, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rough Sex, Shibari, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: The war is over. Rey and Ben have settled into something of a normal life... but she has a secret fantasy she hasn't shared with him. When he finds out, how will he react?





	Tie Me To A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to KyloTrashForever for beta'ing! 
> 
> Kinktober prompts: shibari, hot dogging, uniforms

She has a secret. A fantasy she’s hiding from him and won’t let him see. She’s let him into the deepest, darkest corners of her mind. Corners where she let the dark take over fully and joined him in creating a new order via destruction and death. Thank the Force that isn’t what happened, but still, she’s keeping something from him. He wants to know what it is.

Rey snores. It startled him the first time they slept in the same bed, but now he finds it almost soothing. If she goes off world for whatever reason, he finds he misses the sound. Tonight she is whimpering—no, not quite a whimper, but more like the sound she makes when they’re— 

Wide eyed, Ben leans in closer. He hears Rey mutter, “Kylo.” Sees her rub her thighs together. Beads of perspiration form around her hairline. He’s not sure if she’s having a nightmare or what—surely, she’d excuse him, just this once. He only wants to make certain she’s okay. He stretches out his hand above her head and enters her mind.

He sees himself, well, his former self. Clad all in black with rage in his eyes and his red saber crackling in fury. Rey is there, but she doesn’t look afraid—she’s excited. He watches dream Kylo hold his lightsaber just above her throat as he fucks her against a tree. Horrified, Ben retreats from her mind.

This can’t be what turns her on. Yet, he lets his hand drift down her body to the little shorts she sleeps in and sure enough, she’s soaked through. When Rey first agreed to fall into bed with him, he promised himself he’d always be gentle with her. No matter how much the beast inside raged for him to take control, to push her down and fuck her like he’s wanted to since the first time he saw her—he has always stifled that voice. He takes care of her first, making sure she comes at least once before he ever enters her.

But this? Knowing she wants the darker side of him, too? He’s already hard. He starts rubbing the damp spot on her shorts until she moans. “Ben?”

He moves up her body, sliding his hand along her throat. “I saw what you were dreaming of, Rey.”

“You looked at my dream?” She sounds a bit upset, but she’s also panting heavily as he hovers over her.

“Is that really what you want? Because you’re  _ dripping. _ ” His voice comes out in a low growl, and he relishes the way she’s squirming beneath him. If she wants the beast, he can give her that.

Her eyes darken quickly, realizing what he’s offering. “Y-yes. I’ve been afraid to ask.”

Ben tightens his hand at her throat as he kisses her roughly, his tongue probing deep into her mouth. With his other hand, he shoves into her shorts and runs his fingers through her soaked folds. He pushes two into her roughly, letting his thumb rub up against her clit.

She gasps into his mouth and he continues to kiss her deeply while his hand works her below. The bond flares around them with a heady energy, and she presses into him,  _ Fuck me, Kylo. _

He stills for a second. No one has called him by that name in at least a year. Embracing his identity as Ben Solo has been crucial to his recovery, but the darkness that led him to become Kylo Ren still lingers. It’s a part of him and always will be. Something deep inside he’s been trying to press down leaps into action. “Turn over,” he orders in a low voice.

He doesn’t wait for her to comply, helping her with his hands as he rips her pajamas off. He’ll buy her a new set. He grips her hips hard enough to bruise and enters her from behind in one forceful stroke.

Rey lets out a cry as he pushes inside, and he’s concerned for a moment that he’s hurt her, but then he feels her arousal through the bond—she wants the pain, at least a little of it. He shouldn’t be surprised. He’s known that she isn’t delicate or fragile. A strong warrior goddess like her deserves someone who can fuck her as hard as she wants.

He ruts into her like an animal, feeling her muscles grip him harder than usual. She’s enjoying herself immensely, and so is he. “What else do you want, Rey? Tell me everything.”

He moves his hand around to her front, rubbing her swollen bud frantically until she comes with a shriek. The bed levitates off the floor for a moment as she loses control in the Force, and he holds on tight as he follows her into bliss, spurting his seed deep inside her.

* * *

After that, she doesn’t hold back. Rey tells him every dirty thing she wants them to do together, and he gladly obliges. In fact, their sex life ramps up so much that they often can’t wait till the day is over, escaping back to their quarters for a dirty midday fuck. She uses Force healing to vanish their respective bruises in visible places when they get carried away.

He’s good with all of it, for the most part. She’s asked him if this time he’d be willing to tie her up. It’s something they haven’t tried before, and he starts having flashbacks to the first time they talked—when she was strapped in that chair, and he wanted to do so much more than just interrogate her.

So it shouldn’t surprise him that she has another request to add. “Do you still have your Supreme Leader clothes?”

When he dismantled the First Order and shed the persona of Kylo Ren, he stopped wearing his stifling all black uniform. It represented someone he didn’t want to be anymore. Now he dresses mostly in dark neutrals, a lot of gray—still some black, but not the dark knight aesthetic he used to sport. He couldn’t bring himself to throw it away altogether, though. “I do. It’s packed away in the closet.”

“Wear it. Tonight.” She tugs him closer by the waistband of his pants and kisses him sweetly.

Rey works as a mechanic, repairing ships and basically anything with moving parts because she’s amazing. And Ben is finally doing what he’s always wanted to do—be a pilot, like his father. He transports goods and sometimes passengers across the system. No one knows who he is in his drab civilian clothes. However, when he doesn’t have missions, he’s working on translating ancient texts, both Jedi and Sith. The old ways have proved themselves obsolete, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t still wisdom there. 

He and Rey want to start something new. There are still Force users out there, scared kids like they were who need to be shown how to harness their power. They will need balance, not dogma. Everyone has to start somewhere. The pressure is a lot most days, and he has reluctantly sought out Threepio’s help for some of the more challenging parts, but it’s coming along. 

When Rey gets home, he’s still bent over at his desk, a mug of cold caf beside him as he studies the texts. He turns his head and sees her undressing, grease smears across her skin. “I’m going to shower, then we’ll start?”

He nods, mouth going dry as she bares herself to him. He’s seen her naked so many times by now, but it never fails to stir a reaction within. She is radiant, perfect, and all his. He quickly changes into his old uniform, feeling the anticipation in his gut as he slides on his arm guards. He puts on everything, even the gloves and unpacks the new, soft ropes he’s acquired. 

A quick search of the holonet had taught Ben most of what he needed to know to practice this technique, but of course, he can never do things halfway. Rey wanted to be tied up, and he’s going to do just that. 

When she comes out of the fresher in her robe, he’s ready. “Take that off, Scavenger. You won’t be needing it.”

Rey’s eyes widen as she takes him in. He has the complete outfit on: arm guards, tunic, pants, gloves. He’s even wearing his boots. But not the mask, never the mask. It’s gone for good, anyway. He holds the silken black rope in his hands, unwinding and pulling it taut as he goes to test the tension.

“Yes,” she murmurs, letting the garment slide to the floor.

“You will address me as Sir.”

She gulps, but he doesn’t miss the way her eyes darken. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.”

He takes his time winding the rope around her upper arms and breasts in an intricate pattern—over, under, around, across, repeat. By the time he’s done, movement is restricted to below her elbows only and her tits have been squished into a very pleasing display. He runs a gloved finger over her nipple, eliciting a shuddered moan.

“I am very pleased with you, Scavenger.” He lowers his head to take one of her hardened peaks into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl lazily around the rosy bud.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Now for our second rope.” He produces another length of black and nudges her calf with his boot so she steps her legs further apart.

Rey is panting heavily now as he draws the cord up between her legs and wraps it around one thigh, then the other, leaving himself enough space to enter her later. He winds it across and between her ass cheeks until she’s as pretty as a Name Day gift. Then he tests her by running two fingers through her folds. 

“Absolutely dripping.” He smirks.

“For you, Sir.”

He stands up to his full height, enjoying the way her eyes rake over him. He had always worn this uniform as a way to cover up, thinking himself unattractive, shameful even. But in her eyes, he feels like a completely different person. She desires him. He brings the two gloved fingers he just had inside her to her lips. “Taste what I do to you.”

She opens her mouth and sucks the moisture clean, moaning around his fingers. He’s so hard already. When he pulls back he grabs her chin and kisses her hard. “I have so many plans for you.”

Rey smiles. “Is that a promise?”

“Indeed.” He runs his fingers around the rope all along her breasts and latches onto her neck, sucking a bruise into her skin. He never gets tired of the way she tastes. “Turn around.”

He takes pleasure in the awkward way she turns with some of her natural movement restricted. Then he pins her against the wall as he assaults the back of her neck with his mouth. He places her hands onto the wall for support. “Brace yourself,” he whispers into her ear.

It’s almost too much, seeing her all bound like this. He needs a little relief. He unzips his pants and pulls his cock free, giving himself a quick pump. Then seeing the way her perfectly plump ass is displayed before him, he spreads her cheeks just a little so he can nestle himself in between.

He starts to move, thrusting with gusto against her backside. It’s just enough to relieve the tension that’s been building, but he doesn’t want to come from only this. Still, he wants to tease her a bit. He keeps up the movement, albeit lazily, as he reaches his hands around to her front to squeeze her nipples. She keens from the stimulation. “Ben, please.”

“What was that?” He stills, his cock still enveloped in her ass cheeks. 

“I mean—Sir. Please, Sir.”

He starts massaging the globes of her ass. It really is exquisite. “What is it? What do you want?”

“Touch me.”

“I  _ am _ touching you.” He smirks against her skin in between her shoulder blades as he places a sloppy kiss there.

“No, my—my cunt, Sir.”

“Of course.” He uses his teeth to pull off one of his gloves, frustrated from not being able to feel her heat. Then he circles her clit slowly, pulling the most delicate of noises from her. He sinks a finger deep inside, and she grinds herself down onto his hand.

When he withdraws his finger, she whines. He doesn’t think he can take it anymore. “I need you to tell me what you want, Rey.”

“Fuck me, Sir.”

He practically sighs in relief and moves her slightly backwards from the wall, bending her over more until her glistening cunt is exposed to him. He sinks inside swiftly using the rope at her hips for something to hold onto and starts to fuck her in earnest. She slaps the wall as her moans grow louder.

Ben growls and grips her tighter. This is the most frantic he’s ever felt. Like if he doesn’t come soon, he might just explode. Random items in the room start floating. He’s not sure if it’s him or Rey—probably both of them. He moves his hands up her body, catching on the ropes as he goes and then joins them next to hers on the wall as he ruts into her with abandon. 

The bond is lit up between them, pleasure feeding off of pleasure in their minds, and she comes with a cry just before he does—her muscles squeezing around him torturously. He stills as he pumps her full of his sticky seed.

Rey lets out a shuddering breath and rests her forehead against the wall. He turns her head to kiss her. “Such a good girl.”

He slides out of her and perches her on the edge of the bed as he unties her bindings. The red marks across her skin are beautiful, and he kisses across them as he frees her. He grabs a cool cloth from the fresher to clean her up and then massages the skin gently. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing. That was amazing, Ben.”

“Yeah?”

She nods. “Definitely keep the ropes.”

He strips out of his old clothes, but it doesn’t feel confusing for him anymore. He slips into the bed beside her, naked flesh against hers and pulls her close. “I love you so much.”

She sighs. “I know.”

Their fingers twine together against her hip, and they both fall asleep.


End file.
